malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Cybernet
Virus.MSOffice.Cybernet or Cybernet is a Virus that runs on Microsoft Office '97 and 2000 programs. Behavior Cybernet is an MS Office97/2000 macro-virus. It targets two Office applications: Word and Excel, and infects Word documents and Excel sheets. The virus also spreads by e-mail messages via the Internet using MS Outlook 98/2000. So, the virus spreads in infected Word documents, Excel sheets, as well as mails itself by creating infected e-mail messages. The virus has a dangerous payload routine that triggers on August 17th (Indonesia's Independence Day) and on December 25th (Christmas Day) (see below). The virus contains the "copyright" text: W97M/CyberNET ©2000 - Indonesia By AnomOke! I'm NOT Responsible For Any Damage That Posible Cause By My Virus...!!! Spreading in Word and Excel The virus code in Word documents and Excel sheets is the same set of macros, one of them are auto-macros in Word (Document_Open), and the two other ones are auto-macros in Excel (Wordbook_Open, Workbook_Deactivate), and the other macros contain common virus code. The virus auto-macros are automatically activated either upon document opening (Document_Open) or on selecting another Excel book (Workbook_Deactivate). Upon being activated, the virus disables macro-virus protection in Word and Excel. The virus then calls an e-mail spreading routine, MS Office files infection and payload routines. To infect Word documents, the virus copies itself to a NORMAL template (NORMAL.DOT), and then infects documents that are opened and closed. To infect Excel files, the virus copies its code to opened workbooks. To infect Excel from a Word document, the virus creates an infected workbook with the CYBERNET.XLS name in the Excel start-up directory. To migrate from Excel to Word, the virus infects the NORMAL.DOT template. The virus then deletes all ".XLS" files in the Excel start-up directory, as well as .DOC files in the Word startup directory. E-mail spreading routine To spread its copies over the Internet, the virus opens MS Outlook, gets access to the Address Book, gets all addresses from there and sends messages with its attached copy to the first 50 recipients from each address list (the same as the "Melissa" virus does). The virus sends infected e-mails with an infected MS Word document or MS Excel workbook in an attachment. The message has: : Subject: You've GOT Mail !!! : Body: Please, saved the document after you read and don't show to anyone else. The document is also VIRUS FREE...so DISREGARD the virus protection warning !!! The attached file name may be different, because the virus attaches an active document regardless of its name. Then the virus creates a mark in the system registry to prevent duplicate messages being sent from the same computer. Payload Depending on the infected application, the routine produces different visual effects: In MS Word: it creates up to 70 different shapes in active document with random colors, size and position. In MS Excel: it creates 30 comments (they look like tooltips to cells) in active workbook with different size and text "©2000 - CyberNET From Indonesia" in each of them. After this, the payload routine overwrites "AUTOEXEC.BAT" and "CONFIG.SYS" files. In the "AUTOEXEC.BAT" file, it writes a command that displays a message on the screen during computer boot-up and deletes all data on disk "C:". In the "CONFIG.SYS" file, it writes commands that disable "Ctrl-C" keystroke. The virus then reboots the computer. The message displayed by the virus during bootup is: ############################################################################### # # # Vine...Vide...Vice...Moslem Power Never End... # # I'm Really Sorry, This System Have Been Recycled By -= CyberNET =- Virus!!! # # Brought To You From INDONESIA... # # # ############################################################################### Recommendations If you have become infected with this virus, follow the steps below to stop it from spreading. * Use a firewall to block all incoming connections from the Internet to services that should not be publicly available. By default, you should deny all incoming connections and only allow services you explicitly want to offer to the outside world. * Enforce a password policy. Complex passwords make it difficult to crack password files on compromised computers. This helps to prevent or limit damage when a computer is compromised. * Ensure that programs and users of the computer use the lowest level of privileges necessary to complete a task. When prompted for a root or UAC password, ensure that the program asking for administration-level access is a legitimate application. * Disable AutoPlay to prevent the automatic launching of executable files on network and removable drives, and disconnect the drives when not required. If write access is not required, enable read-only mode if the option is available. * Turn off file sharing if not needed. If file sharing is required, use ACLs and password protection to limit access. Disable anonymous access to shared folders. Grant access only to user accounts with strong passwords to folders that must be shared. * Turn off and remove unnecessary services. By default, many operating systems install auxiliary services that are not critical. These services are avenues of attack. If they are removed, threats have less avenues of attack. * If a threat exploits one or more network services, disable, or block access to, those services until a patch is applied. * Always keep your patch levels up-to-date, especially on computers that host public services and are accessible through the firewall, such as HTTP, FTP, mail, and DNS services. * Configure your email server to block or remove email that contains file attachments that are commonly used to spread threats, such as .vbs, .bat, .exe, .pif and .scr files. * Isolate compromised computers quickly to prevent threats from spreading further. Perform a forensic analysis and restore the computers using trusted media. * Train employees not to open attachments unless they are expecting them. Also, do not execute software that is downloaded from the Internet unless it has been scanned for viruses. Simply visiting a compromised Web site can cause infection if certain browser vulnerabilities are not patched. * If Bluetooth is not required for mobile devices, it should be turned off. If you require its use, ensure that the device's visibility is set to "Hidden" so that it cannot be scanned by other Bluetooth devices. If device pairing must be used, ensure that all devices are set to "Unauthorized", requiring authorization for each connection request. Do not accept applications that are unsigned or sent from unknown sources. * also the message box display it dont deletes files it kills explorer.exe and ctrl+alt+del disenabled * Vine ... Vide ... Wakil ... Muslim Power Never End ... # # Saya Benar-benar Maaf, Sistem Ini Sudah Daur Ulang Oleh - = CyberNET = - Virus !!! # # Dibawa ke Anda Dari INDONESIA the user allow to cold reboot to continune use Media Category:Macro Category:MSDocument virus Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus Category:MSWord virus Category:Virus from 2000